The Monster
by AppleDreams
Summary: Dios Mío, Edward esa niña es un demonio.' Las cartas navideñas de Reneesme, Jasper y Jacob para Bella y Edward en Irlanda. ¿Los Vampiros pueden presentar migraña? Jasper cree que si. Spoilers Braking Down. Ness/Jacob. Jasper.


**Disclaimer: **Resulta Completa, total y absolutamente obvio que no me pertenece Twilight. Si me perteneciera, Publicaría Midnight Sun :)

No hay una razón especifica para escribir esto; podría decirse que es un Mega!Crack; pero necesitaba regresar y tenia la inspiración. Un pequeño regalo de Navidad para todos los que me han agregado a sus Favorites y Mil gracias. Intentaré no desaparecer por tanto tiempo. Por último pero no menos importante: Contiene Spoilers de Amanecer.

---------------------------

**Queridos Papá y Mamá, Carlisle y Esme, Rose y Emmett; y Alice.**

**Cuando acepte quedarme sola con Jasper mientras ustedes estaban en Irlanda con Siobhan y los demás, me dijeron que podría disfrutar de una temporada de relajación y diversión a mis anchas; entonces, quiero que me expliquen ¿Qué pinta Jazz aquí? Porque, en serio; ese tío NO sabe relajarse, Y esta bien, yo ya he aceptado que eso de andar con unos jeans y un sujetador por toda la casa ha sido un pelín exagerado, pero Jazz no tenia razones fundadas para pensar tan mal cuando entro a la casa y nos vio a Jacob y a mi viendo Titanic en el sillón de la sala. Porque vale, a lo mejor nos estábamos besando, y vale, tal vez había un poco de mano aquí y mano allá; pero sigo insistiendo en que eso de tirarnos un balde de agua helada encima fue un gesto grosero y vulgar. Pobre de mi Jacob, ahora tiene un resfriado terrible, pero claro a Mr. EdwardMeDejoACargo no le interesa lo que le pase a esos 'Chuchos apestosos', como insiste en llamarles 'de cariño' cosa que a mi me parece una terrible ofensa para mis cánidos amigos, y que reiteradas veces le he mencionado a papá que no haga. **

**Habiendo aclarado ya ese incidente, pasemos al siguiente: Yo no he incendiado su habitación, no importa lo que el os diga. Todo lo que recuerdo de ese día es habérmela pasado por ahí, jugando con el encendedor que me a regalado Emmett por mi cumpleaños 16 y haber entrado casi por accidente a su habitación, y entenderéis que tenia que hacerlo; pasaba ya por la inanición,**** necesitaba ir de caza y vosotros sabéis lo poco que me gusta ir sola: No me resulta divertido. Así que entre y le pedí que me acompañara; el acepto, se puso su camisa (Porque el también se la pasa en cueros) y salimos… Deberíais haber visto al Oso grizzli con el que nos topamos ¡Era enorme! Y delicioso debo decir; de regreso Jasper se quejo de que lo deje sin alimento. Todo un quejica. Cuando estuvimos de regreso ambos captamos un olor… Que resulto en que su habitación se incendiaba (No te preocupes Alice, tu closet esta totalmente a salvo) YO NO FUI, por mucho que el insista en que todo fue un plan maligno planeado por mi retorcida y maligna mente… Valga la redundancia. **

**Y en cuanto**** a esa pequeña reunión de estudio; ¡Era eso!, una simple y pequeña reunión de amigos; con un poco de música, comida… y puede que una pequeñísima competencia de camisetas mojadas… ¡Pero estábamos estudiando! La anatomía femenina; es una nueva forma de estudio didáctico muy aplicada en… Florida, ya sabéis, Miami y demás.**

**Esperando que confiéis en mi palabra, y que no le creáis ni una sola de sus blasfemias a Jasper, me despido.**

**Saludos a Siobhan y a los demás. **

**Feliz Navidad.**

**Reneesme 'Nessie' Cullen.**

**P.D: Pretendía comprarles regalos y enviarlos, pero Jazz me ha impedido continuar en el centro comercial cuando le mostré como me quedaba un vestido muy inocente y dulce a Jacob, os conseguiré presentes luego.**

Dios Mió, Edward esa niña es un demonio.

En verdad, No es por nada pero ¿Estas seguro de que esa niña es tuya? ¿O de Bella? Porque no me figuro como un desastre sexual ambulante con patas haya sido engendrado por dos seres inocentes como ustedes. Y si, dije desastre sexual. Porque lo es, porque ninguna chica de dieciséis años normal se la pasa por su casa con unos jeans o unos shorts y un sujetador; menos aún si su novio/mascota/chucho se la pasa por ahí rondando. Como si la pequeña ternura no supiera que no salio desprovista de atributos. De cualquier forma, pasaría todo el asunto, sobretodo porque después de que decidiera apagar todas las chimeneas y la calefacción comenzó a colocarse camisetas o franelas… Pero noooo, la bebé de la casa tiene que poner a funcionar sus hormonas y cual sería mi sorpresa cuando entré a la casa después de recoger la ropa de Alice de la tintorería (Alice, cariño ¿Necesitas algo mas?) y la encuentro liándose con el chucho en la mitad de la sala. Yo, como tío responsable que soy, los separo con un balde de agua que habíamos recogido el día anterior, para lavar el auto de Bella. Y nada, la bebita se ha puesto a gritar que si estaba loco o que si quería causarles un nuevo tipo de tifus o algo así y que de seguro 'Su Jacob' pescaría un resfriado; lo que probablemente ha pasado porque no le he visto por aquí últimamente.

Como si todo lo que os digo no fuera suficiente; TÚ hija incendio mi acogedora y cómoda habitación. Porque yo sé que la incendio adrede; ¿o me vais a decir que dejo caer 'accidentalmente' su encendedor sobre mi cama cuando nos fuimos de caza? No cuela, os lo juro. Esa niña es perversa y maligna. Casi como Rose, pero potencialmente peor: Rose no aprendió a hacer pucheros, en cambio la hijita de papá tiene todo un repertorio; y algunos son tan potentes que hubieran hecho que Hittler bailara la conga en tanga.

Y perdonad que no os envíe mis presentes, pero es que no he podido comprar ninguno; porque en nuestra pequeña excursión al centro comercial tu hija entro a un local y le desfilo un vestido a Jacob. Muy bello el modelito: Algo así como una mezcla de Lindsay Lohan y Paris Hilton. Para ser prácticos: Tan corto que era necesario no llevar ropa interior y con un escote con el que veía más de lo que mi mente podrá nunca borrar. En cuanto al concurso de camisetas mojadas en la mitad del comedor prefiero no hablar, solo te tranquilizare un poquito: Ness no andaba entre las candidatas, aunque con la franela/malla/lo que fuera que llevaba puesto, no estoy muy seguro de si de verdad eso es un alivio.

Tenéis que regresar pronto antes de que sufra un colapso u algo así (¿Los vampiros pueden presentar migraña? Yo creo que si.). Saludos a todos,

Feliz Navidad!

Jasper Withlock.

Bella, Edward y cualquier chupasangre que este leyendo la siguiente carta:

Cualquier cosa que os halla dicho Jasper es una mentira grande como una casa, sobre todo si es esa historia que se ha inventado en la que Nessie y yo nos lo semi-montamos en mitad de su sala. Vosotros sabéis que yo no seria capaz de algo así; yo se que confiáis en mi, además podéis preguntarle a cualquiera (Eso si, no le preguntéis ni a Newton ni a Cooper, lo que pasa es que hoy en día uno no puede dejar en ridículo en la gente con comodidad sin que luego vayan por ahí desprestigiando a gente honrada como yo). 

También creo que ese mentiroso de Withlock os irá con una historia mala y barata de que Ness desfilaba con un vestido que "Parecía un traje de Streaptease pasado por una picadora de carne" lo cual no puede ser mas que mentira de su parte, puede que el vestido fuera un poco mas corto de lo que es usual, y un tanto escotado al nivel del pecho… Pero os aseguro que no era demasiado estrambótico. Se que había otra cosa que tenia que ver con un encendedor, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien. Y en cuanto a la reunión de estudio de la anatomía femenina.. Os juro que yo no fui el de la idea. Os doy mi palabra lobuna. (E insisto, no creáis en una palabra de lo que el Rubiecín diga)

Ahora si me disculpáis, iré a comer la sopa de pollo que mi viejo me ha preparado, no he estado muy bien de salud últimamente. 

Nos veremos en cuanto lleguen y ese mismo día os daré vuestros regalos.

Felices Fiestas!

Jake Black.

-------------

Ya veis, nada muy especial; espero que os guste. He pensado en las posibilidades de una Ness adolescente rebelde y me ha encantado escribir sobre ella, una chica muy lista si, pero extrovertida (Además, ¿Cómo no serlo cuando te crías con Alice, Rose y Emmett?). Y como siempre, pasaos por el Fic de Leia Fenix.

Ah! Y Por cierto: Dejadme un Reviewcillo, que me harían felices las Navidades :).

_Merry Christmas, and Peace._

**A**pple.


End file.
